


last christmas

by vamphyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Christmas, Christmas Party, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Sad, Sad Ending, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphyuns/pseuds/vamphyuns
Summary: after years of dragging his feet, Baekhyun decides to confess to his long-time crush, minseok, at the annual christmas party. however when he finds someone else answer the door, things turn for the worst
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	last christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, thank you for reading! this is my first ever post on here so i hope you enjoy it <3 thank you!!

everyone was bustling around, chatting and laughter amuck. baekhyun was standing alone near the punch bowl, rocking his tacky homemade sweater he’d worked hours on along with some reindeer antlers on a headband. he scanned around the room for the person he was searching for since the beginning of the night. it seemed like it was hopeless. he kept asking everyone if they’d seen him, but to no avail. that was until he finally ran into junmyeon, who was sat on sehun’s lap, a drunken glow to him. “JUN! have you seen minseokie hyung anywhere?” junmyeon hiccuped, a few giggles escaping his lips before pointing upstairs. “he should be in the bathroom.” baekhyun could practically kiss him, but he was planning to save that for minseok. he quickly thanked junmyeon before bolting upstairs. now was his time, he was going to confess how he felt. after all these years he was going to tell him how much he liked him, how all his years of teasing were out of nervousness, and how he wanted to be with him. he took a deep breath, this was it, this was going to change everything. baekhyun held his breath as he knocked on the bathroom door. while he was expecting minseok to open the door it was actually jongdae… who appeared very out of breath. “hey… this area’s kinda occupied, sorry” he huffed out going to close the door. baekhyun held his hand out, stopping the door from being slammed shut in his face “WAIT!” momentarily, he paused, gathering his thoughts. “is minseok in here?” he was hoping junmyeon in his drunken state mislead him, alas before he could even finish that thought, jongdae interrupted. “oh… one second” the door was shut on baekhyun. through the door though he heard a discussion unravel. “someone is at the door for you.” minseok then in a hushed voice had asked who it was to which jongdae responded “some blondie with antlers” in minseok’s tone you could hear confusion. “who?” he’d questioned. a moment later, it was minseok who opened the door. “oh… hey baekhyun” minseok sheepishly mumbled, looking to the ground. his hair was slightly disheveled and he seemed just as out of breath as the latter had. it took baekhyun a second but he quickly realized something was going on, his heart sunk a bit. “oh… am i interrupting something?” baekhyun asked nervously, he then began to ramble a bit, not knowing how to react. “if i am i didn’t intend to… im really sorry, i was just asking around! and then junmyeon had mentioned you might be here and then i-” he was shortly cut off by minseok “hey.. err i’m a little busy right now but i’ll catch up with you later” he calmly said. that was followed by a whine coming from jongdae and before baekhyun could blink twice minseok was being pulled away from the door. he simply mouthed an ‘i’m sorry’ before the door was slammed. baekhyun stood there for a moment, he couldn’t quite believe what had occurred. soon though, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash against the door followed by a few moans. “shit… i’m gonna fucking destroy you” he heard from minseok. it had confirmed his suspicions. baekhyun felt a painful ping to his heart. he quickly ran off to the bathroom.

worst. christmas. ever.


End file.
